Toi qui es
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: A la naissance des jumeaux Sumeragi, leur mère fait un étrange pacte avec Setsuka Sakurazuka...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Subaru-D

Genre : mimi, neuneu

Source : Tokyo Babylon

Titre : Toi qui es…

TOI QUI ES… Prologue 

Ceci est un cadeau pour Emi, qui m'a si gentiment fait un bô dessin pour ma fic « jalousie »…En espérant que ça lui plaise…Je suis donc remonté dans le temps au niveau de Tokyo Babylon et j'ai modifié la « promesse » entre Subaru et Seishiro…

_Bonne lecture, Emi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

« Qui est-ce ? »

Le petit garçon regardait dans la chambre de la clinique. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années berçait deux nourrissons, l'un en layette rose qui poussait des hurlements à briser les vitres et l'autre, en layette rouge, qui dormait paisiblement.

« Kaede Suméragi. »

Il y eut un silence, puis l'enfant demanda à nouveau, avec un parler d'une étrange maturité pour un garçon de neuf ans :

« Et pourquoi dois-je aller la voir ? »

« J'ai fait une promesse à cette femme. »

« Tu vas la tuer ? »

La mère, au frais visage de jeune fille, sourit doucement et passa la main dans les courts cheveux sombres de son fils :

« C'est en effet mon travail. Mais je tiens à honorer ma promesse, comme tout bon Sakurazukamori se doit de le faire. »

« Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Par ce que je ne serais pas toujours capable de tenir cette promesse et que je veux que tu l'honores à ma place. »

Le garçon hocha légèrement la tête. Il examinait les trois occupants avec ce que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'ennui et de désintérêt flagrant. Etre ici était pour lui une perte de temps et rien d'autre. Sa mère avait des idées étranges, parfois…Vraiment très étranges…

« Et quelle est cette promesse ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons ? » S'enquit Setsuka, amusée par la visible indifférence de sa progéniture.

« Ce ne sont que de la chair. »

« Et du sang. Le sang des Suméragi. L'un de ces bébés sera un très grand médium. Le treizième. Et tu devras le protéger. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adulte ? »

« Jusqu'à ta mort. »

« Je vais devoir m'en encombrer ? »

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. Avoir un Suméragi à ses côtés est un rare privilège, pour un Sakurazukamori. Tu sauras en apprécier la saveur, je te fais confiance. Mais jamais tu ne lui feras de mal. Tu ne devras pas lui arracher une larme des yeux ou une plainte des lèvres. Soit sa source de bonheur et de bien-être. Cela a un côté agréable, tu sais… »

« Tu es devenue sentimentale, maman. »

« Au lieu de me taquiner, va donc te présenter. »

Et elle le poussa dans la chambre.

Il avança prudemment jusqu'au lit, jaugeant Kaede, qui lui sourit doucement. Elle avait un visage doux, presque songeur, très différent de Setsuka. Et différente de la Sakurazukamori, elle l'était sans aucun doute, à en juger par la manière dont elle regardait ses enfants.

« Tu dois être Seishiro. »

« Oui. »

Le petit garçon s'approcha davantage jusqu'à voir les jumeaux.

« C'est toi qui va prendre soin de mon fils. »

Ainsi il s'agissait d'un garçon. De toute manière, cela ne changeait rien. Il serait un poid, quoi qu 'il arrive. Mais Seishiro devait tenir la promesse de sa mère. Il se sentit déposer entre les bras quelque chose de chaud. Le bébé en layette rouge, qui lui sourit. Il avait de superbes yeux verts. Il serait beau, plus tard…

« Je te présente Subaru. »

« Subaru… »

Le nourisson tendit ses petites mains vers le visage de Seishiro avec un grand sourire. L'espace d'un instant, pas même une seconde, le petit Sakurazuka sentit comme une onde de chaleur le traverser. Mais la sensation avait été fugitive, et il n'en tint pas compte.

Kaede se leva et déposa sur le lit le deuxième nouveau-né, en lui caressant la tête.

« Sois sage, Hokuto…Sois sage… »

Puis, elle sortit dans le couloir, et Seishiro l'entendit parler avec Setsuka, avant que ne décroissent le bruit de leurs pas sur le carrelage.

Un instant plus tard, le petit garçon les vit, par la grande baie vitrée de la chambre, s'engouffrer dans le parc.

C'est alors que Subaru Suméragi se mit à pleurer contre sa poitrine.

A SUIVRE….


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Subaru-D

Genre : mimi, neuneu

Source : Tokyo Babylon

Titre : Toi qui es…

TOI QUI ES… Chapitre 1 

« Seishiro !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Un garçonnet traversait la cour de la maternelle en courant, afin de rejoindre le collégien qui l'attendait, appuyé contre le portail. Il trébucha aux pieds de celui-ci et s'étala sur le trottoir, son cartable sur la tête.

Seishiro soupira. Subaru était d'une maladresse peu commune, même pour un petit garçon de quatre ans…Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait bien donner dans quelques années…Subaru avait un visage angélique, certes, mais il ne serait ni très grand ni très fort…Pas à l'adolescence, en tout cas…Il allait falloir redoubler de vigilance à ce moment-là…

« Je me suis fait mal… »

L'enfant ne pleurait pas, il semblait désemparé devant son genou ensanglanté. Seishiro s'agenouilla et le fit s'asseoir sur son épaule.

« On soignera ça à la maison. Setsuka va s'en occuper. »

« Tu n'as pas ton sac ? »

« Je n'avais pas cours. »

Un mensonge bien insignifiant. Seishiro avait passé la journée avec une fille rencontrée dans un bar. Il devait sentir le parfum bon marché et les cosmétiques à des kilomètres mais le petit Suméragi était bien trop naïf pour s'en apercevoir.

Setsuka ne serait pas dupe, mais elle ne dirait rien. Depuis que son fils était entré au collège, elle ne s'occupait plus de lui. Et il ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Leur dernier lien, c'était Subaru, cette promesse fait à Kaede Suméragi.

Seishiro sentit les mains minuscules de son protégé courir dans ses cheveux et il sourit sous la caresse. C'est vrai que c'était agréable. Subaru n'était pas gênant, au contraire…Il était amusant, si naïf et si pur, même pour son âge…l'adolescent souhaita qu'en grandissant, le petit Suméragi conserve cette pureté…

« Seishiro, je vais te salir ta chemise… » Balbutia soudainement le garçonnet avec une consternation presque comique « Je saigne partout. »

Il était vrai que la plaie coulait beaucoup. Il avait dû s'entailler sur le bord du trottoir. Seishiro le posa sur un banc du parc qu'il traversait et tira de la poche de son uniforme un mouchoir propre :

« Je vais te faire un pansement avec ça, en attendant qu'on arrive à la maison. »

« Mais ton tissu est tout propre… »

« Oui, mais ma chemise aussi… » Sourit Seishiro avant d'entourer le genou de son mouchoir, serrant afin d'arrêter le sang.

« Ta maman ne va pas être contente… »

Comment expliquer à un petit garçon que, pour Setsuka, son fils était bien la dernière de ses priorités ? Comment, alors que le clan Suméragi vouait un culte à la famille et à son importance ? Parfois la divergence entre Suméragi et Sakurazukamori était plus que flagrante, et pas seulement sur le plan des motivations…

Lady Suméragi, la grand-mère de Subaru et de Hokuto, avait très mal pris le fait qu'un Sakurazukamori tiendrait compagnie à son petit-fils et, pendant un moment, elle avait espéré que Subaru ne soit pas le 13ème maître onmyôji de sa famille…Mais il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : Hokuto avait des dons très restreints pour la magie alors que Subaru irradiait littéralement…Seishiro l'avait immédiatement senti et avait pris le petit avec lui, à Tokyo, afin de le protéger des influences gouvernementales, conformément aux souhaits qu'avait exprimé Kaede dans sa dernière lettre. Elle redoutait que son garçon ne soit étouffé par le clan.

Au début, cela n'avait pas été facile…Ils étaient partis de nuit et Subaru pleurait, appeler sa sœur, disait qu'il ne voulait pas s'en aller, alors que Seishiro l'entraînait vers la grande voiture noire…

Une fois sur la banquette, Subaru s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, hoquetant.

« Subaru…Regarde-moi… »

Le petit garçon avait relevé deux yeux verts embués de larmes sur lui.

« Hoku-to… »

« Elle dort. Elle ne peut pas te dire au revoir… »

« Hoku-to… »

Seishiro s'était senti ridicule à essayer de calmer ce qu'il avait qualifié d'une « promesse stupide ». Subaru n'avait pas cessé de pleurer durant les trois heures de trajet vers la capitale, en répétant le nom de sa jumelle, puis en appelant sa mère.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était arrivé à la résidence à Tokyo que le petit garçon s'était enfin décidé à faire connaissance avec son aîné.

Assis tous les deux dans ce qui allait être leur chambre, ils avaient difficilement fait connaissance :

« Je suis Seishiro. »

« Sesiro ? »

« Non, Se-i-shi-ro. Répète. »

« Seisiro. »

Il avait vraiment trouvé sa mère stupide d'avoir voulu s'encombrer de cet enfant, ce soir-là. Par la suite, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées et Subaru avait pu revoir sa famille, y compris sa sœur jumelle, qui était déjà une véritable boule de nerfs, à se demander si elle avait vraiment un lien de parenté avec le timide et paisible petit garçon qu'était le 13ème maître de la famille Suméragi.

Mais cela remontait déjà à deux ans, et Subaru s'était adapté à sa nouvelle « maison ». Setsuka ne s'en était guère étonnée et ignorait délibérément les signes d'ennui de son fils.

« Voilà. »

Seishiro le déposa devant le portail et poussa la porte de bois, se glissant dans le jardin. La maison était typiquement japonaise, avec sa mare et ses bonsaï, ses pierres disposées harmonieusement et son calme…Il était difficile de croire qu'elle se trouvait à Tokyo…Le cerisier du jardin faisait de l'ombre, cachant presque entièrement le soleil. Seishiro lui jeta un regard rapide avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

« Je suis là. »

Setsuka apparut, pâle poupée dans cette maison si sombre, souriante, comme à son habitude. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son fils, pinça délicatement l'oreille de Subaru, avant de remarquer le mouchoir noué autour de sa jambe :

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Je suis tombé. »

« Je vais regarder ça. Seishiro, pose donc tes affaires et va me chercher de l'eau chaude. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Il avait remarqué la tache rouge sur le vêtement de sa génitrice et eut une rapide pensée pour Kaede. Subaru réclamait parfois sa mère dans son sommeil…Et Seishiro le prenait contre lui en le berçant, à ce moment-là…

Toujours être présent.

Lui faire croire que…

Lui faire croire qu'il…

C'était si simple de le berner.

« Tu devrais faire attention. » Sermonnait Setsuka en essuyant le sang sur la petite jambe blanche

« Je voulais rattraper Seishiro. »

« Seishiro ne s'envolera pas. Que vas encore dire ta grand-mère ? »

Elle ne dirait rien. Elle réprouvait en silence, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il semblait que les gardiens du cerisier allaient souiller son précieux petit maître onmyôji.

Ridicule.

« Te voilà comme neuf !! Allez, ouste, file dans le jardin, je t'appellerais pour le repas !!!!! »

Le garçonnet hocha la tête et sortit calmement, sans courir, laissant les deux sakurazukamoris seuls dans la salle principale. Il y eut un silence, puis :

« Tu es une bonne comédienne. »

« Oh, non…Il est tellement mignon…Un petit jouet dont on ne se lasse pas. »

« Je n'aime pas que tu le touches. »

« Tu as déjà des pulsions de jalousie ? »

« Des…quoi ? »

Setsuka eut un sourire en coin et jaugea son fils. Puis, elle se ravisa :

« Rien. Va jouer avec lui, mon client m'attend dans ma chambre. »

Seishiro hocha la tête et sortit. Il ne s'imposait jamais dans les affaires de sa mère. Il en viendrait bien assez tôt à les traiter à sa place, inutile de se précipiter.

Et puis la vue de Subaru en train de jouer avec les truites du bassin était toujours plus plaisante que celle des clients de sa mère, de quelconques politicards qui finiraient certainement, par un caprice du destin, sous le cerisier.

« Attrape !! »

L'adolescent arrêta la balle d'une main et la renvoya à son protégé avec un sourire, qui lui parut étrangement naturel. La joie de vivre de cet enfant avait quelque chose de…communicatif…

« Fais attention au bassin…Si tu tombes dedans, je vais être obligé d'aller te repêcher !! »

« Oui, oui, je fais attention ! »

« Tu dis toujours ça… »

Subaru attrapa la balle, qui avait roulé près du portail, mais se heurta à une immense silhouette noire. L'un des molosses qui accompagnait l'homme politique. Seishiro grimaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme n'avait pas quitté Subaru des yeux depuis que ce dernier était sorti.

« P…Pardon. » Bredouilla le petit onmyôji en reculant, sa balle serrée contre lui. L'autre le fixa un instant, puis fit un sourire de très mauvaise augure. Seishiro sauta dans le jardin et le traversa à grandes enjambées. Mais pourquoi son cœur s'affolait-il ainsi ?

« Ce n'est rien…Petit. » Rit le molosse avant d'agripper l'enfant par la manche de son tee-shirt. La balle tomba dans l'herbe et roula sur quelques mètres alors que Subaru fixait ses grands yeux verts innocents sur son interlocuteur.

« Bakayaro !!! » Songea Seishiro en voyant que son protégé ne saisissait pas le danger. Il accéléra le rythme, mais un autre molosse se dressa devant lui.

« Eh là, gamin, où tu vas comme ça !!? »

« Vous, enlevez-vous de là. » Fit le jeune Sakurazukamori d'une voix glaciale, alors que l'autre garde attirait Subaru à lui…

« Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ? »

Il lui bouchait la vue. Subaru cria de panique, à quelques centimètres de là. Le molosse avait dû l'attraper par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se laisser toucher.

« Pauvre imbécile… » Murmura Seishiro à celui qui faisait obstacle « A qui crois-tu avoir affaire ? »

Et, d'un geste presque désinvolte, il lui enfonça sa main dans le ventre, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il lui transperçait l'estomac.

« Subaru !!! »

L'homme l'avait lâché, affolé par le cri d'agonie de son collègue. Le petit garçon alla se jeter dans les bras tachés de sang de son protecteur, les larmes aux yeux. L'incident n'avait pas duré une minute.

« Sei…Snif…Seishiro… »

Passant la main dans les doux cheveux bruns de la petite tête ronde, le collégien releva son regard glacé sur celui qui avait osé toucher le petit garçon. Ce dernier, saisissant enfin qui il avait face à lui, s'était mis à reculer et à trembler…

« Pauvre imbécile…Vous devriez savoir que vous n'êtes rien, ici… »

Etendant la main devant lui, Seishiro récita une incantation onmyôji et le colosse s'effondra, la bouche pleine de sang. Subaru, encore sous le choc et dans la chemise de son aîné, n'avait rien vu. Ce n'était pas plus mal, cela éviterait de bien pénibles explications…

« Seishiro, que se passe-t-il ? »

Setsuka avait fait irruption dans le jardin, suivi par son client, en qui l'adolescent reconnu le conseiller du premier ministre.

« Rien, maman…Absolument rien…Je jouais avec Subaru, comme tu me l'as dit… »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il souleva Subaru et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon se pelotonna contre la couette et continua à sangloter , de manière convulsive…

« C'est fini…C'est fini…Là…Tout va bien… »

« Sei…Shi…Ro… »

S'allongeant contre lui, le collégien entreprit de le rassurer, comme il savait si bien le faire, ou plutôt comme il avait si bien appris à le faire. Le petit Suméragi avait la larme facile, et il lui fallait beaucoup de patience pour parvenir à le rassurer…Il soupira discrètement en entendant le bruit d'une voiture. Le conseiller était parti, et Setsuka travaillait certainement à faire disparaître les corps des deux hommes…

Il se souvint brusquement que ses mains étaient tachées de sang.

A SUIVRE….


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Subaru-D

Genre : mimi, neuneu

Source : Tokyo Babylon

Titre : Toi qui es…

TOI QUI ES… Chapitre 2 

La neige se teinta d'un délicat rouge sombre, couleur de camélia. Elle aurait pu apprécier ce spectacle, c'était certain…

Seishiro contempla le corps de sa mère, son frêle corps de jeune fille dans une tenue de cérémonie, ses longs cheveux noirs formant un étrange soleil sur la douceur blanche de la neige de novembre.

Un mois triste pour mourir. Mais il devait en être ainsi. Il était le Sakurazukamori, à présent, mais cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas attendu ses quinze ans pour tuer, la protection de Subaru l'avait incité à pratiquer le meurtre très tôt…

Tendant la main au-dessus de sa mère, il proféra une rapide incantation et le sol parut la recouvrir, ainsi que son sang. Le sol sous le cerisier redevint d'une blancheur immaculée, seule restait la fleur rouge de camélia, comme Setsuka les aimait…

« Seishiro ? »

Une petite boule en pyjama vert venait de surgir derrière le nouveau Sakurazukamori, en se frottant les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ? » Interrogea l'adolescent en caressant la tête à son cadet.

« Je t'ai entendu parler… »

« Je pensais à haute voix. »

Le petit parut incrédule quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Tu parles tout seul, maintenant ? »

« Hé oui…C'est que je deviens vieux… » Répondit Seishiro en souriant à son tour « Alors que toi, tu restes jeune et beau… »

« Tu me parle encore comme à un bébé. » Fit l'enfant avec une moue contrite « Mais j'ai déjà 6 ans, moi !

« Très bien, alors tu es un grand bébé. »

Et il souleva Subaru entre ses bras, le faisant éclater de rire et le juchant sur ses épaules, alors que les flocons de neige blanchissaient ses cheveux.

« Rentrons, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. Et qui t'as dit de sortir pieds-nu ? »

« Je me suis trompé… » Bredouilla le petit onmyôji en rougissant. « J'ai pris tes pantoufles. »

En effet, ces dernières gisaient au milieu de la neige. Seishiro les ramassa et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la maison.

Les deux médiums s'installèrent dans le salon, face à la table basse. Subaru ne cessait de renifler. Il avait probablement attrapé froid.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais faire du thé. Il est inutile que je te renvois te coucher, si c'est pour que tu ne dormes pas. »

Seishiro savait que, tout au fond de lui, l'enfant avait compris ce qu'il venait de se produire, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la nature exacte. Il était le 13ème maître de la famille Suméragi, après tout, pas n'importe quel exorciste…Son pouvoir pouvait être comparable à celui d'un Sakurazukamori.

C'est pour cette raison que Seishiro aurait dû le tuer, là…Pour ne pas le voir lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues plus tard, ce qui se produirait immanquablement.

Mais il avait une promesse à honorer et il ne faillirait pas. Elle émanait de sa mère, ancien Sakurazukamori et d'un membre de la famille Suméragi, il n'avait pas le droit d'y faillir, bien que la raison lui dictât d'éliminer cet enfant.

Il versa du thé dans les deux tasses et en tendit une à Subaru, qui le remercia en babillant. Dieu, qu'il était irritant avec ces manières de petit garçon pur…Mais en même temps…Il était presque…amusant, comme une sorte d'antonyme de ce que lui, Seishiro Sakurazuka, pouvait être…

« Seishiro, ton thé va refroidir. »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait. »

« Mais tu es resté longtemps dehors, tu as peut-être attrapé froid ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis Subaru reprit, d'une voix curieusement assourdie :

« Setsuka n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est partie. »

Les yeux jaunes de Seishiro fixèrent le garçon. Bien sûr qu'il avait deviné. Il était naïf mais pas aveugle, et tous ces meurtres ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus…

Subaru cligna des yeux quelques secondes, puis baissa le nez et n'ajouta rien. Aucune explication ne serait nécessaire et cela convenait parfaitement à Seishiro, qui n'éprouvait aucune envie de s'embarrasser d'un dialogue aussi vain. Le garçon pleurerait dans sa chambre, plus tard, et lorsqu'il sortirait avec les yeux rouges, il prétendrait une poussière dans l'œil, en s'imaginant être convaincant…

Même après la mort de Setsuka, rien ne changea vraiment dans la maison Sakurazuka : Seishiro allait toujours chercher son protégé à l'école, il veillait sur lui, assurait son confort…Tout était parfait. Il partait le soir remplir ses contrats et revenait au petit matin, juste à temps pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et vérifier le sac de Subaru.

Mais il avait cru trop rapidement que le garçon ne dirait rien au sujet de son statut d'assassin.

Ainsi…

Seishiro regarda sa montre. Il était onze heures du soir, il était temps de partir. Le meurtre demandé ce soir-là n'était certes pas un gros contrat mais il aimait avoir du temps devant lui pour faire disparaître les traces.

Il passa un imperméable noir et des lunettes à verre fumé. Il avait maintenant dix-sept ans mais il se dégageait de lui une froideur qui était celle d'un adulte. Son aspect physique, lorsqu'il était habillé ainsi, renforçait cette impression.

Il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et sortit du jardin, rabattant le col de son imperméable sur le visage, sans apercevoir la petite silhouette qui le suivait en silence. Traversant plusieurs ruelles, il quitta le quartier résidentiel et se rendit au cœur de Shinjuku, le centre d'affaires de Tokyo. A cette heure-ci, il aurait dû être vide…Mais la capitale ne dormait jamais, et ses business man encore moins.

L'assassin leva le nez sur un haut bâtiment cylindrique et plissa les yeux. La fenêtre du dixième étage était allumée. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'homme descende. Bien, cela lui laissait un peu de temps libre. Il s'adossa au mur et sortit un paquet de Mild-seven. Fumer était devenue une habitude chez lui, habitude prise par simple curiosité au départ…Mais le goût acre des cigarettes lui plaisait, il l'aidait à ne plus penser, à ne plus se poser de questions…Car il était mauvais de se poser des questions quand on était un tueur à gages…

Il vit alors la petite ombre noire non de lui et comprit en un éclair qu'elle l'avait suivi…Il crut un instant à un shiki ou tout autre messager magique mais lorsqu'il sentit l'aura qui s'en dégageait, son cœur manqua un battement.

Non.

Pas lui.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et sa cible en sortit. Il hésita un instant, puis, d'un mouvement rapide, attrapa l'homme et lui passa le bras à travers la poitrine, avant de se retourner vers Subaru et de le saisir par le col.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Réponds. »

« Je…Je… »

« Tu m'as suivi ? »

« … »

« Réponds !!! »

« Ou…Oui… »

Soupirant, Seishiro lâcha le petit garçon.

« Tu as vu la vérité de tes propres yeux, tu es content ? Tu as failli me faire rater mon coup !! »

« P…Pardon… »

« Peu importe. Rentrons. »

« Seishiro, je… »

« Silence. Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu rentreras demain par le premier train. Ta grand-mère sera contente de te revoir. »

« Je ne veux pas !! »

Subaru s'était mis à pleurer, ce qui fit hausser les épaules à l'assassin.

« Tu pleures par ce que tu ne veux pas quitter ta sœur, tu pleures maintenant par ce que tu ne veux pas t'en aller d'ici…Je suis fatigué, Subaru Suméragi, fatigué d'assumer ce rôle de garde-chiot, tu comprends ? Tu pleures, tu pleures, tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas et tu es en train de devenir un boulet…Donc, je te renvois chez toi avant que tu ne me crée d'autres ennuis. »

« N… »

« Assez. »

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix mais le ton employé était suffisamment dissuasif pour réduire le petit Suméragi au silence.

« Bien. Je vais appeler ta grand-mère. »

Il sentit deux petites mains aggriper sa chemise et leva les yeux au ciel. Le petit était bête au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune affection entre eux ? Que lui fallait-il pour comprendre ?

Le tueur se dégagea avec un soupir exaspéré et attrapa le téléphone. Lady Suméragi allait être soulagée d'entendre qu'il lui rendait son précieux petit maître et qu'il rompait les liens avec leur famille. Il était le Sakurazukamori, à présent, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Cette stupide promesse lui avait déjà fait perdre assez de temps…Cependant…Il se devait de la tenir…

« Oui ? »

« Lady Suméragi ? Seishiro Sakurazuka. »

La voix de la vieille dame se fit plus sèche.

« C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Je vous renvoie Subaru. Ici, il ne fait que me gêner dans mon travail… »

« Ca ne me surprend pas. Je l'attendrais à la gare de Kyôto dès demain. »

Et elle coupa la communication. Toutes leurs conversations téléphoniques ressemblaient à ça.

« Subaru. »

Le petit garçon releva des yeux embués de larmes sur son protecteur.

« Lève la tête. »

Il obtempéra, et Seishiro traça, du bout des doigts, l'image d'un pentacle inversé sur le doux visage.

« Si jamais, un jour, tu es en danger, tu pourras m'appeler. »

« T…Tu viendras ? »

« Je viendrais. »

A SUIVRE….


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Subaru-D

Genre : mimi, neuneu

Source : Tokyo Babylon

Titre : Toi qui es…

TOI QUI ES… Chapitre 3

La cigarette acheva de se consumer entre ses doigts. Seishiro l'écrasa sur le cendrier avec un soupir. Jamais une soirée ne lui avait paru aussi mortellement ennuyeuse. Une accalmie s'était produite chez les commanditaires, ces derniers temps, et il n'avait pas d'autres occupations que son métier de vétérinaire…

Et puis, ce soir, il s'était mis à penser à Subaru, sans trop savoir pourquoi…Il était retourné le voir une ou deux fois après leur séparation, il y avait bien treize ans, mais le petit garçon s'était montré distant au fil de ses visites, et il avait fini par penser que sa présence était devenue indésirable.

Il fallait dire qu'en le renvoyant ainsi à Kyôto, il avait agi d'une manière stupide, sur un coup de tête, peu digne d'un Sakurazukamori. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait plus rattraper cette bévue, à présent.

Confusément, le garçon lui manquait.

Il avait cru qu'avec le temps, il avait fini par rayer le nom de Subaru Suméragi de son existence, mais, à plusieurs reprises, lorsque son esprit vagabondait, il finissait par y revenir, et fumer n'y changeait rien.

Agaçé, il prit une autre cigarette. Il avait envie d'appeler. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis plus de dix ans et le garçon ne l'avait jamais appellé, que ce soit par téléphone ou par le biais du sort qu'il avait plaçé sur son visage…Fierté ? Désintêrêt ? Comment savoir ? Il ne savait pas comment avait pu évoluer le naïf et bien-pensant petit garçon, surtout après l'avoir vu tuer de sang-froid…

Et puis, au fond, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il était encore vivant ?

Et pourquoi cela le préoccupait-il ? Subaru avait coupé les ponts, lui aussi, il n'avait pas à se torturer l'esprit pour ce petit ingrat…

Sa tête dodelina sur le canapé en cuir. Peut-être que la cigarette était un remède trop léger, en fin de compte…L'acool aussi et puis, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne se résoudrait jamais à boire dans le seul but de sa saôuler, pas question. Ce serait une preuve de faiblesse…

Peut-être que l'amour physique était une solution…Il y avait songé à plusieurs reprises sans le mettre à éxécution. Le sexe n'était pas quelque chose qui le préoccupait, loin de là, mais s'il pouvait lui ôter de la tête ces stupides pensées, alors il était partant. Il avait l'impression de s'enliser dans son ennui…

Revigoré, il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers le téléphone mural avec la ferme intention de composer le numéro d'un des lupanar qui trônaient à Roppongi. Une femme ou un homme, il s'en fichait. Il ne faisait pas de discrimination.

Mais l'appareil le devança et se mit à sonner au moment où il posait ses doigts dessus. Il en fut étonné. Personne ne le joignait jamais par ce moyen-là, ses commanditaires étaient des gens discrets qui ne tenaient pas à se faire prendre par simple écoute téléphonique…

« Allô ? »

« Oui…Je…Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Mr Sakurazuka, s'il vous plaît ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Ha…Je…Je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix. »

« Confidences pour confidences, la vôtre ne me dit rien non plus. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps… »

« Subaru ? »

« Oui…Je…ne te dérange pas, j'éspère ? »

« Non. Je m'ennuyais. »

« Ha… »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de conversation, dis-moi. »

Il n'était pas surpris. Même si la voix lui avait été étrangère, il avait compris en décrochant pourquoi il pensait si intensément à Subaru ce soir-là…

« En fait…Je suis par ici à…à cause de mon travail…Tu m'avais donné ton adresse alors…Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer…Pas longtemps… »

Seishiro sourit et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. Un pieu mensonge. Subaru était venu pour le voir mais se réfugiait derrière un prétexte. C'était typique de lui…

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Subaru-kun, au contraire. Je t'attends. »

Seishiro revérifia son nœud de cravate. Ce n'était pas à un petit garçon qu'il allait ouvrir, mais à un jeune homme de 21 ans…Lui-même avait changé, il était devenu imposant, intimidant…Il imaginait facilement la tête de Subaru-kun lorsqu'il le verrait…Ce serait amusant. Lui, qui, quelques instants plus tôt était vaguement irrité par son souvenir, se sentait aussi joyeux qu'un gosse à l'idée de renconter ce souvenir…

Le bruit de la sonette le tira de son amusement.

Il ouvrit la porte et eut un coup au cœur.

Bien sûr, Subaru avait changé, il s'y attendait…Mais à ce point…

Il avait gagné en taille et en carrure, même s'il paraissait encore frêle, et ses yeux verts, qui étaient si brillants, si pétillants, étaient devenus comme liquides, emplis de douceur et de gentillesse…Le petit Suméragi avait tout d'un homme, bien qu'il conservât une vague trace d'androgynité dans ses courbes ou sa chute de reins.

Il avait revêtu un jean noir et pull crème, assorti d'un long manteau sombre et de hautes chaussures à boucles. Simple mais élégant. Comme lui. Plaisant et grâcieux. Comme tout son corps.

« Bonsoir, Seishiro. »

« Bonsoir. Entre, tu vas attraper froid… »

« Hmmm…Tu me parles comme si j'avais toujours 8 ans. Je suis couvert, tu sais. »

« Je vois ça. »

Il prit le manteau de Subaru et le suspendit, puis se retourna pour détailler à nouveau le jeune homme.

« Très beau. » Complimenta-t-il avec un sourire, croyant que son interlocuteur ne comprendrait pas.

Mais Subaru s'empourpra et répondit.

« Merci. Toi aussi, tu…Tu…as grandi. »

Très bel euphémisme. Subaru était intimidé, en cette seconde. Il n'osait pas faire preuve de familiarité, aussi ce fut Seishiro qui prit les devants en le prenant contre lui.

« Ha… »

« Je m'ennuyais de toi. »

« Sei… »

Ce geste était moins pour montrer une sincère affection que pour vérifier à quel point le corps de Subaru était plaisant. Il avait des courbes tendres, faites pour être caressées…

« Ta grand-mère n'a rien dit ? » S'enquit le Sakurazukamori en le relâchant, satisfait de sa discrète exploration.

« Je suis le maître de la famille Suméragi, maintenant…J'agis seul. »

« Ah oui…Tu es un grand garçon. Porto ou whisky ? »

"Un doigt de porto, s'il te plaît. »

« Entendu. Assieds-toi. »

Le jeune onmyôji s'éxécuta et s'enfouit dans le canapé noir avec un soupir de bien-être.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu sais…Mais…Je n'ai jamais osé… »

« Si je n'avais pas voulu entendre parler de toi, je ne t'aurais pas donné mon téléphone et mon adresse. Cesse de te torturer l'esprit. »

« Tu as raison… »

Subaru sourit, détendu. Il était magnifique, ainsi. Oh, bien sûr, Seishiro avait toujours pensé que le petit Suméragi deviendrait un beau garçon, mais le résultat dépassait toutes ses éspérances…

« Seishiro, je dois te parler. »

« Quel ton grave, Subaru-kun…Aurais-tu une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ? »

« Cela dépend. Je vais me marier. »

Seishiro haussa un sourcil. Cette nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de réjouir son protégé…Et lui non plus, par ailleurs.

« Mon…épouse…est une femme d'une grande famille de moines tibétains et ne veut pas entendre parler de nos us et coutumes… »

« En somme, elle t'a demandé de te débarasser de moi. »

« Oui. »

Subaru releva la tête :

« Mais je lui ai clairement signifié mon refus, seulement… »

« Seulement tu seras exclus de ta famille…J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir Subaru-kun : je ne te reprendrais pas sous ma protection, si c'est que tu veux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Subaru, je te rappelle que j'ai un rôle à jouer et que je ne peux en aucun cas m'embarrasser d'un Suméragi. »

« Je ne suis qu'un Suméragi, pour toi ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Il vit les yeux de Subaru devenir réellement liquides. Le jeune homme pleurait.

« Tu… »

« Pas de larmes, s'il te plaît. J'en ai assez de te voir tremper ma chemise au moindre problème. »

Curieusement, le jeune homme obtempéra, ravalant ses sanglots. Il se leva posément.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu travailles sur contrat, non ? Je veux que tu travailles pour moi… »

« Subaru-kun, tu racontes des bêtises. »

« ASSEZ !! »

Surpris que Subaru ait haussé la voix, Seishiro préféra se taire, attendant de voir jusqu'où cela allait les mener…Visiblement, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre au sujet de son jeune protégé…

« Tu me reagerde de haut, mais si je te propose un contrat, peut-être vas-tu m'écouter !? »

« Tiens donc…Et quelle somme me proposes-tu, Subaru Suméragi ? »

L'assassin savait qu'il avait touché le point faible. Il était de notoriété publique que la famille des Suméragi n'était que peu rénumérée pour ses services.

« Je ne peux pas te donner la somme que tu vas me réclamer, c'est vrai…Mais… »

« Subaru, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir…Est-ce ma protection que tu quémandes…Ou un peu d'amour ? »

« Ha… »

Avec un autre sourire, Seishiro se redressa et attrapa son vis-à-vis par la taille, le serrant de nouveau contre lui, mais dans un geste plus charmeur.

« Tu sais que tu es devenu vraiment superbe, Subaru ? »

« Je vois. C'est donc tout ce qui t'intéresse, Sakurazukamori ?Voilà pourquoi tu m'as gardé auprès de toi durant toutes ces années ? »

« Ta grand-mère ne t'a rien dit…Je m'en doutais… »

« Ne m'a rien dit au sujet de quoi ? » Déglutit Subaru, mis mal à l'aise par sa position.

« Tu dois notre rencontre à ta chère mère, voyons ! Et à la mienne également…Il serait injuste que je fasse peser toute la culpabilité sur feu Kaede Suméragi… »

« Okasan ? Tu as connu ma mère ? »

« Je l'ai entraperçue…Avant que Sestuka ne mette fin à ses jours…Mais avant cela, elles m'ont prié de te protéger jusqu'à ma mort… »

« Alors tu dois tenir cette promesse. » Répliqua froidement le jeune médium « Les Sakurazukamoris n'ont ni morale ni respect…Mais s'il y a un principe qu'ils respectent, ce sont les promesses. »

« Je suis un grand garçon, moi aussi. Et je n'ai aucune envie de m'encombrer de toi. »

« Tu vas le faire. Par ce que je te jure que te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. »

Seishiro eut un sourire cruel. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« J'accepte de te récupérer…Si tu me laisses profiter de tes…acquis… » Ronronna-t-il en passant sa main sur la courbe des reins moulée par le jean. Subaru blêmit et resta un instant sans voix. Puis, il avala sa salive.

« D'accord. »

« Tu sais que tu vas te salir, ainsi ? »

« Oui. »

« Que tu ne pourras plus regarder ta famille en face ? Que tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire avec moi ? »

« J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, Seishiro. Donc, je sais ce que ça implique… »

Il le relâcha, déçu…pas de lutte…aucun challenge.

Aucun intérêt.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Tu te rends toujours aussi facilement. »

Subaru se crispa mais ne releva pas…puis, il retourna récupérer son imper.

« Très bien. »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un dernier regard et eut un vague sourire.

« Alors je n'ai pas de raison de me rendre maintenant. »

Et il sortit, laissant Seishirô abasourdi – une première pour le Sakurazukamori, qui se fendit à son tour d'un sourire. Décidément, il ne regrettait pas cette soirée. Les jours qui venaient allaient sans aucun doute être distrayants pour lui.

« Tu va voir qui décide encore, Subaru-kun… »

_** A SUIVRE...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Subaru-d**Série** : X Clamp**Genre** : Rencontre mythique **Couple** : SubaruX Seishirô

Toi qui es – Chapitre 4

Seishirô contempla en silence ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…un spectacle imprenable, pour un Sakurazukamori : les talents du maître de la famille Suméragi.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver son protégé, au cœur de l'arrondissement de Nakano…et après avoir apprécié son corps, il appréciait ses pouvoirs.

Rare était ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de l'impressionner…mais Subaru pouvait en faire partie à présent : envolées, la maladresse et la naïveté de l'enfant, envolées les larmes faciles…restait un puissant onmyôji…

Du moins, ce qu'il montrait…Seishirô avait tout de même reconnu ce petit garçon trop fragile. Il avait appris à dissimuler ses failles, sans orgueil stupide, avec prudence…

« Tu as terminé ? » Interrogea l'assassin en allumant sa cigarette alors que le jeune homme sortait du bâtiment où il avait exercé.

« Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? »

« Tu n'y voyais aucune objection, enfant. »

« Enfant. »

« Pour moi, tu restes toujours un nouveau-né en layette. » Se moqua le Sakurazukamori, espérant heurter cet orgueil qu'il tentait vainement de déceler chez Subaru.

Il voulait vérifier…

Vérifier si cette pureté était intacte.

« Alors tu as des tendances pédophiles. » rétorqua l'onmyôji, piqué au vif.

_Susceptible malgré tout, n'est-ce pas, Subaru-kun ?_

« Tu es un très beau bébé en layette. Par rapport à moi, en tout cas… »

« Je suis un maître onmyôji. »

Seishirô se mit à rire et secoua la tête :

« C'est la première fois que je te vois en colère. Elle te va bien. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. »

Il attrapa doucement le visage de son protégé et sonda les yeux verts.

« Tu la contient, c'est tout. Mais tu la contiens bien. »

« Merci. » Fit Subaru en serrant les dents.

« Accepterais-tu de partager un thé ou un café avec moi ? J'aime la compagnie lorsque je sors. »

« Non, tu n'aimes pas la compagnie. »

« La tienne ne me déplaisait pas jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes dans mes pattes. »

« Comme tu viens de te mettre dans les miennes ? »

Un partout.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant et, comme il y a longtemps, une fugace sensation s'empara de Seishirô…Quelque chose de pressant.

De l'énervement ?

Ou de l'excitation ?

La joute orale avec Subaru aurait pu provoquer les deux…le jeune homme était pénible à vouloir paraître désagréable par pur défi. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était plus amusant que de le voir céder facilement.

Seishirô n'aimait pas les victoires faciles…mais il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on lui tienne tête.

Ou plus exactement, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, à fortiori avec Subaru.

Le charme ne fonctionnait pas, restait la force. Il attrapa le bras de l'onmyôji.

« Allons prendre un café. »

« C'est un ordre ? »

Au ton de Subaru, le Sakurazukamori comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur tactique. Relâchant Sumeragi, il se reprit, d'une voix doucereuse :

« Bien sûr que non. Mais si tu veux m'envoyer des pics, tu seras plus à l'aise assis avec un bon café. »

« Ce n'est plus aussi facile qu'avant, de me mener où tu le souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmmmh…j'avais appris à apprécier ton obéissance de petit garçon sage…Je te trouve très… » L'assassin chercha un instant le terme approprié.

« …épineux. Je ne sais plus comment te prendre. »

« Hier tu savais parfaitement comment tu comptais le faire. » Persifla Subaru en haussant un sourcil.

« Et tu n'étais pas contre. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais tu ne voulais pas que ce soit aussi facile…alors je te complique la tâche. »

Seishirô mordilla pensivement la branche de ses ray ban, comme à chaque fois qu'une situation lui échappait, ne fut ce que légèrement.

Subaru ne se laissait pas attraper.

Lui qui tombait dans chacun de ses petits pièges auparavant, qui était le premier à se jeter à son cou, l'esquivait et le fuyait – pire- semblait s'amuser de le voir attraper du vide.

Le Sakurazukamori commençait à éprouver un agacement croissant. Lui qui pensait avoir une prise définitive sur le Sumeragi de par leur lien, il mesurait l'étendue de son erreur…il l'avait renvoyé trop jeune.

Certes, Subaru était revenu vers lui…

Mais il était indépendant.

« Ca t'emmerde, pas vrai ? Que je ne fasse pas ma vie par toi… » Enfonça ce dernier en buvant sa tasse posément.

« Ta vie, Subaru-kun, pourrait être très courte si tu continues à me provoquer… »

« Si tu veux te battre, c'est toi qui voit. Mais ce serait stupide. »

« Bien sûr. Sais-tu à quoi je pense ? »

« Non. »

L'assassin eut un sourire froid :

« Combien ce serait facile de te briser le cou. Et plaisant. »

« Je croyais que les Sakurazukamori n'aimaient rien ? » S'enquit Subaru, visiblement peu impressionné par la menace.

« Je crois que j'aimerais te tuer. Ou à défaut, j'aimerais t'avoir dans un lit. Ca revient quasiment au même pour moi, Subaru-kun. »

« Tu n'as jamais été attaché à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression de l'onmyôji avait changé soudainement…ses grands yeux verts s'étaient embués de tristesse.

« Tu as d'abord été une promesse, puis une distraction…et actuellement, tu es une contrariété car tu ne cesses d'être fuyant. »

« … »

Subaru contempla l'homme qui l'avait protégé en silence, puis se leva.

« Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Quand je suis parti pour Tôkyô, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais y chercher…Quand j'y suis arrivé, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais y trouver… »

Son expression se tendit.

« Maintenant, je connais la réponse : rien. La note est pour moi. »

Il jeta un billet sur la table et sortit.

Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile…sa grand-mère l'avait pourtant prévenu : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature réelle du Sakurazukamori…

A présent qu'il avait effleuré et perçu cet esprit ténébreux et glaçé, il se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'avait confié à cet homme.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun…Seishirô ne l'aimait pas, n'était pas même affecté par ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Son enfance avait été bâti sur un mensonge, et c'était une découverte qui justifiait à elle seule de couper définitivement les ponts avec lui…

De toute manière, le maître de la famille Sumeragi n'avait aucun lien à entretenir avec un Sakurazukamori.

« C'est mon ennemi. Tôt ou tard nous devrons nous battre… » Marmonna Subaru, comme un mantra, en gagnant la gare.

Il se senti aussitôt partir en arrière, allant s'écraser contre l'immense porte vitrée.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué l'énergie magique qui avait investi le hall. Grimaçant, il se redressa et esquiva de justesse une autre attaque.

Rester calme…se concentrer…C'était devenu un automatisme pour lui.

La source de magie se concentrait autour d'une femme, laquelle lui fonçait dessus…Il l'esquiva et tenta de lui plaçer un ofuda sur le dos, récoltant une violente décharge dans le bras.

Ce genre de réaction violente prouvait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un esprit mort…c'était bien plus agressif…Elle voulut l'attaquer de nouveau et il dût bondir en arrière pour éviter ce nouvel assaut. A en juger par l'état du sol devant lui, il avait bien fait…Pourtant…Si elle voulait le tuer, elle n'utilisait pas la bonne méthode. Il existait des magies moins spectaculaires mais plus meurtrières…

Une seconde source de magie, dans son dos, cette fois, l'obligea à couper court à ses réflexions.

Un homme l'attaquait à son tour. Subaru remarqua alors la fixité de son regard…

_Bien…si je veux mettre fin à ça, je dois trouver qui les contrôle._

Encore fallait-il en avoir le temps. Une troisième attaque perçait déjà dans sa direction. Son agresseur était en train de lui lâcher l'ensemble de la gare dessus.

_Décidément, je n'aurais jamais dû remettre les pieds ici…Cette ville ne m'attire que des ennuis._

_« HIKU ! »_

Une volée de shikis dispersa la première vague d'assaillants, lui laissant le loisir de prendre une distance respectable. Une solution bien mince…

« Vous devriez vous rendre. » Fit une voix douce au-dessus de sa tête. Il esquiva un homme et l'assoma avant de bondir plus en hauteur pour faire face à son agresseur.

La jeune fille blonde lui sourit, apparemment ravie :

« Vous êtes aussi fort qu'on me l'avait dit. »

« Ce « on » a l'air bien rensiegné sur mes déplacements, en tout état de cause. Pourriez-vous rendre leur liberté de mouvement à ces personnes ? Je n'aime pas les affrontements par intermédiaires. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir si vous décidez de vous rendre. »

« Je suis fort, mais pas complètement stupide non plus, si « ON » a oublié de vous le dire. »

« Haaaaa, vous ne suivez pas les inconnus ? »

« C'est un des premiers principes que chacun de nous apprend, en effet. Vous battrez-vous oui ou non ? »

« Non. » Fit-elle avec un charmant sourire avant de s'évaporer littéralement devant ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la foule qui s'était peu à peu amassée en contrebas et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle les avait relâchés.

Ce qui ne me dit pas pourquoi elle voulait m'avoir… 

Soupirant, il redescendit et fendit le groupe de gens perplexes pour gagner son quai. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir dans cette ville.

Si Seishirô pensait être un bon Sakurazukamori, c'était par ce qu'il ne cédait jamais à aucun sentiment, aucune faiblesse.

Mais à ce moment-même, il aurait pu se tancer lui-même.

Il était agaçé.

Voire énervé.

Non seulement Subaru lui avait filé entre les doigts – après l'avoir proprement envoyé promener – mais en prime une espèce de petit coq stupide avait eu la prétention de l'attaquer sur le chemin du retour. Avant d'en faire un en-cas pour arbre séculaire, l'assassin avait pu tirer de lui quelques phrases incompréhensibles à propos d'un « rassemblement », et qu'il ne serait pas le seul.

Logique, pour un rassemblement.

Avec un grognement, il jeta son imper sur un des fauteuils et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Subaru allait comprendre sa douleur la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient…Après une journée pareille, il faudrait un GROS dédommagement.

Seishirô ne s'y trompait pas : son petit onmyôji reviendrait.

Le tout, c'était qu'il ne mette pas autant de temps que la première fois.

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp **Genre** : Rencontre mythique **Couple** : SubaruX Seishirô

Toi qui es – Chapitre 5

_Après une (longue) absence, je reprends enfin cette fic, qui était partie pour être mignonne et ne va sans doute pas le rester longtemps XD. Reprenons, donc…_

« Vous sauriez la reconnaître ? »

Subaru but une autre gorgée de son thé, à présent froid, et reposa calmement la tasse sur la table basse, répondant sans regarder sa grand-mère.

« Je ne l'ai vue que brièvement, mais je suppose, oui…pourquoi ? »

« Des personnes douées du don de manipulation, ce n'est pas courant, Subaru-san. En cherchant un peu nous devrions pouvoir la retrouver. »

« Ce qui ne me dit pas pour quelle raison elle voulait que je la suive. Ni pourquoi elle a abandonné si facilement la poursuite. » Répliqua l'onmyôji en posant son menton au creux de sa main, l'air totalement impassible. Intérieurement, il ne cessait de se repasser l'échauffourée à la gare sans y percevoir quoi que ce soit de logique…cette fille pouvait contrôler les foules, tentait de l'intimider, et s'enfuyait en voyant qu'il était prêt à se battre malgré tout. Etait-elle moins puissante qu'elle n'en avait l'air ? Elle avait tout de même lâché la foule sur lui…

« Apparemment, elle tenait à ce que je la suive sans dommages. »

« Si elle n'a pas essayé de vous tuer… »

« Vous savez, ôba-san, beaucoup de gens peu scrupuleux n'excluent pas que quelques membres cassés ne change rien à la notion de « vivant ». Elle aurait très bien pu me faire passer à tabac par la foule. Savez-vous s'il y a eu des cas similaires depuis que je suis rentré ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. Subaru-san…avant de…rechercher quoi que ce soit à ce sujet…Je voudrais savoir autre chose. »

Le jeune homme ancra son regard dans celui de son aïeule et y perçut la lueur, très particulière, mélange d'inquiétude et de colère…un regard qu'elle ne réservait qu'à peu de personnes. A une personne, surtout.

« J'ai rencontré le Sakurazukamori. » Fit-il sans cérémonie « Une entrevue creuse, sans intérêt, mon retour rapide est en soit assez explicite, il me semble. »

« Ho. Je suis navrée. »

Elle ne l'était certainement pas, le soulagement de sa voix était plus que perceptible et agaça Subaru. Au fond, tout le monde paraissait satisfait que Seishirô lui tourne le dos…tout le monde sauf Seishirô…et lui-même.

« Je lui ai fait comprendre que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. »

« Parfait. »

Une sonnerie aigrelette ponctua le dernier mot de Lady Sumeragi, provenant de la poche de Subaru. Il eut un mouvement de tête pour s'excuser et décrocha, avant de se figer.

« Co…comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? »

Le visage de Subaru demeura impassible, mais la flamme dans son regard ne trompait pas…Lady Sumeragi resta silencieuse, contemplant son petit-fils avec mélancolie. Que n'avait-elle pas fait pour contrebalancer l'influence néfaste de Setsuka et surtout celle de sa progéniture…Elle n'avait jamais supporté de voir cet homme porter les mains sur Subaru, chaque fois qu'il l'amenait à la maison de famille, leurs échanges avaient été moins que cordiaux.

Le Sakurazukamori n'avait pas même fait l'effort de cacher sa possessivité à l'égard du petit garçon qu'il était supposé protéger. Cela avait donné le haut-le-cœur à Lady Sumeragi. Elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'on accepte d'être vu de cette façon.

Et pourtant…

Subaru avait voulu le rencontrer, à nouveau…et bien qu'il ait maintenu – et continuerait à maintenir dignement- le contraire, le fil n'était certainement pas coupé entre eux. Le Sakurazukamori le maintenait attaché, tirait dessus peu à peu, et Subaru se laissait faire, attendant simplement de ne plus avoir d'échappatoire.

« Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles, Seishirô-san. » Fit le jeune homme d'une voix sèche avant de raccrocher. « Pardonnez-moi, ôba-san, mais… »

« Que s'est-il passé exactement, à Tokyo ? »

Les deux onmyôjis s'affrontèrent du regard…celui de la vieille femme priait son successeur de ne rien dissimuler, quelque chose dont elle avait toujours cru Subaru incapable. A tort.

« Il a voulu que nous ayons une relation, lui et moi. »

« Une…relation ? »

« Il me l'a signifié de manière assez directe. J'ai refusé, il s'est froissé. C'est tout. »

« Je vois mal un homme tel que lui se froisser d'un refus, Subaru-san. Comment a-t-il eu votre numéro ? »

Un nouveau silence et Subaru reprit, tendu :

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai pu le lui _donner_ ? Ôba-san, je vous assure que je ne veux plus le voir. »

« Ho…votre raison en est sans doute persuadée. Mais aucune de vos expressions ne trompent. Il est partout chez vous, Subaru-san…vous ne l'avez jamais tout à fait quitté. Et il en est de même pour lui, manifestement. »

« Il a été attaqué. Au même moment que moi, à quelques rues. »

Subaru s'était levé, lentement.

« Vous avez raison au moins sur un point, ôba-san : je vais effectivement le revoir. Mais ce sera professionnel et ça le restera. Cet homme peut se froisser, quoi que vous en disiez…c'est même son seul trait de caractère : sa fierté et sa suffisance. »

Il salua rapidement et sortit, silencieux, laissant son aïeule à de sombres pensées.

***

Pas de café, cette fois-ci…trop de monde, Subaru était beaucoup moins conciliant lorsqu'il se sentait observé, jugé. Incroyable qu'un garçon élevé dans les préceptes de la philosophie taoïste puisse encore se sentir touché par le regard qu'on portait sur lui…mais si c'était la condition pour le mettre de meilleur humeur, alors Seishirô s'y plierait sans la moindre hésitation : pour lui, le lieu n'avait pour seule fonction que de mettre en confiance.

C'est pour cela que cette salle était la plus indiquée…sous le couvert d'un entraînement, il pourrait parler avec Subaru seul à seul. Le Sakurazukamori fit quelques mouvements d'assouplissement et sourit en percevant un mouvement dans son dos, un bruit feutré, le léger glissement des pieds nus sur les tatamis, le souffle discret de quelqu'un qui s'efforçait de masquer sa présence…

« Je t'attendais un peu plus tard. »

« J'ai eu un train, finalement. Je suis arrivé à Tokyo il y a moins d'une heure. »

Le jeune homme s'était adossé contre le grand miroir, sur le côté, négligemment appuyé sur son reflet, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son expression, fermée, presque boudeuse, aurait donné envie de l'embrasser.

Mais Subaru était beaucoup moins réceptif à ce genre d'attentions qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute été à l'adolescence.

« Je constate que tu t'es sorti indemne de ta petite échauffourée à la gare. »

« Comme toi. Comment as-tu su ? »

Seishirô refit quelques mouvements souples, et se posta face à Subaru.

« Un peu d'entraînement ? »

« De la magie ? »

« Arts martiaux, seulement. Je suppose qu'on te les a enseignés aussi…à en juger par ta façon de te déplacer, je dirais…Kung-fu, Judo et Tai-chi… »

Il y eut un silence, puis Subaru fit un geste rapide, faisant pivoter son buste pour frapper Seishirô, qui dévia le mouvement, saisissant le poignet du jeune homme avant de le fixer avec un sourire.

« Et karaté ? »

« Comment as-tu su, pour la gare ? » Insista Subaru.

Il cherchait à l'impressionner, à le forcer à le traiter avec plus de mesure…à mettre de la distance entre eux. Lady Sumeragi avait du le travailler au corps pour l'en convaincre. Si Seishirô en avait été capable, sans doute l'aurait-il haïe pour ça.

« Je suis un agent du gouvernement…un agent qui s'occupe des affaires embarrassantes, et ta petite explication sous les yeux de la foule a été jugée TRES embarrassante. » Répondit le Sakurazukamori avec un rictus, avant de faire brutalement pivoter son poignet, faisant glisser Subaru, puis tentant de le frapper à la tempe. Le jeune onmyôji para de justesse et se dégagea, se maintenant à distance.

« Tu peux comprendre que confondre une gare et un ring ne soit pas du goût de tout le monde. »

« Tu as des ordres me concernant ? »

« Cela se pourrait…que préfères-tu que je te dise ? Qu'on m'a demandé d'avoir un entretien avec toi… »

Seishirô croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Ou qu'on a exigé que je te fasse dire qui t'a attaqué ? »

Calmement, Subaru se remit totalement sur ses pieds, soutenant le regard posé sur lui.

« Ce sont mes affaires. »

Il ne voulait pas que Seishirô mette son nez là-dedans…il venait de s'engager à ne plus le revoir auprès de sa grand-mère, travailler avec lui était exclus s'il voulait pouvoir couper les ponts de manière définitive.

« Très bien. Ma directive est la suivante : les ronds de cuir veulent la tête du petit malin qui t'as provoqué à la gare. Et pour la leur apporter, j'ai carte blanche. Une carte qui te concerne, tout particulièrement, Subaru-kun. »

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
